


Aberration

by veivei



Series: Aoba FTW [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: Aoba's first kiss was awkward enough but his loss of virginity was another kind of a disaster altogether.





	Aberration

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from the DRRR Kink Meme. Backdated.

The silence is soothing after escaping the noise out on the streets. Lately things have been going awry and any affinity with any gang is reason enough to get beaten up. The gang landscape of Ikebukuro is almost too complicated to wrap one's mind around these days. Blue Squares, Dollars falling apart into factions, Yellow Scarves brought back by Kida when he came back, Orihara Izaya's minions of shady provenience interspersed between all other factions to cause chaos from within, Saika's children trying to make things better and failing. In fact, everyone is failing.

Aoba isn't as concerned about it as he may have been. It's an interesting spectacle and his particular business doesn't exactly suffer. It's Mikado who's struggling with rebuilding Dollars why the turmoil all around threatens to rip them apart once and for all. It's Mikado who's still stupid enough to get into brawls even though he can't fight. It's Mikado obsessing over Kida even though he's the enemy now. 

Aoba revels in his foolishness. Every error Mikado makes is his victory at the same time. He's close by. He believes there are ways to snatch Dollars out of Mikado's control right before he loses it and everyone scatters. 

Aoba is a master at backstabbing people. And he mostly only keeps them close to have them nearby when the time for backstabbing comes.

He looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. He still looks like a middle schooler and his huge eyes, wide smile and small frame are so perfectly unthreatening he's almost glad he has these looks. Almost, because being looked down on by default by everyone he meets isn't a nice experience. Maybe it was everyone's contempt that made the monster grow behind that innocent little frame in the first place.

Aoba smiles at himself in the mirror, takes what he's come to get out of the cabinet and heads out of the bathroom. The door clicks shut behind him. His coat is billowing behind him as he's walking. His fashion sense is somewhat peculiar for a boy who looks this young. It's an attempt to make himself look a bit more serious actually. The effect is disturbing at best. Aoba's all right with disturbing, too.

He puts the bandages down on the table. 

Mikado's pretty beaten up. The side of his face is freshly swollen and he keeps a packet of ice cubes pressed to it. His lip is split and adorned with dried blood and there are purple fingermarks on his wrists. He winces when he pulls up his hoodie and looks down at his stomach, the horizontal knife cut criss-crossing it still seeping blood out onto his clothes.

He clenches his teeth and gets down to cleaning it. Aoba stares like a hawk. There's not a scratch on him on the other hand. He knows how to keep in the back and make others do the job. It's what he's been at for years after all. 

Mikado dresses the wound up the best he can and pulls his hoodie down. His hands are slightly bloodied and slightly trembling. He gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Aoba falls backwards on the tatami mats and lies there, staring at the ceiling, a small satisfied smile on his face. He's glad he's never cared for anyone the way Mikado does for Kida and Anri. He's saved himself the pain. Aoba doesn't like to suffer, more so than most other people and because of that he's just not ready for sacrifices. Maybe it has something to do with all the suffering in his childhood, all the physical pain and humiliation that had happened to him before he learned to avoid them and take care of anyone who might have wanted to hurt him.

Mikado's back. Aoba can hear his steps approaching. He starts thinking what he should talk about now to lift the mood. Girls? School? Summer vacation? He can rant mindlessly on a range of topics for hours and that's what he usually does around Mikado, casting that illusion of friendship between the two of them that's almost routine by now.

Except sometimes Mikado does unexpected things. Because he's peculiar like that. Aoba figures he's just not very logical and consistent by nature, either that or he's trying to maintain some facade but he's such a bad liar it just cracks sometimes. 

Aoba admires all these faults of Mikado. His moral sense, his attachment to people, his cracking timid front. All of this makes Mikado so much more human than himself. Or that God-wannabe Orihara Izaya, for that matter. That someone like Mikado can miraculously be in control of so many things, exerting it with all his human faults at work, is strange and makes for an enticing show.

Mikado lies down by Aoba's side, a safe distance away. He doesn't stare at the ceiling though. He stares at Aoba, whose smile doesn't waver as if it's painted on his face. Absolutely eternal and always the same, the only change about it an illusion because of the changes in lighting. The same way Mikado is somewhat natural, Aoba is very artificial. There's nothing particularly real about him. He's buried all there ever was way too deeply years ago.

Aoba turns sideways to look at Mikado too and smiles some more, propping his head up on his hand. He's still wearing his coat even though they've been indoors for over an hour now and it's rather hot and stifling in the small dirty apartment with no furniture to speak of.

Two pairs of blue eyes meet. Their eye color is pretty much the same resulting in them being considered brothers sometimes. It always embarrasses Mikado when that happens. Aoba is so different from him in all the other ways besides looks a suggestion of such similarity disturbs him. He knows Aoba is evil in some twisted ways. And that's not something he'd like to think about himself.

Mikado's injuries hurt and sting even though he's taken painkillers twice already since getting them. The war on the streets is getting ruthless and he tries to make sense of it all and stop it in his own ways. He knows he can't fight but he can't stay back either. 

Mikado's hand is crawling tentatively in Aoba's direction. 

Mikado doesn't like it how Aoba can keep on looking at what's happening from the distance while still smiling. People are getting hurt. Kida has started a gang again. Anri worries. And Aoba's watching with a self-assured smile.

Mikado's hand twines itself in Aoba's soft hair forcefully. They feel like those of a small child. Mikado pulls on them but the smile doesn't waver. 

Aoba pushes himself up and jumps down on Mikado's stomach that explodes with pain so intense all Mikado sees for a moment is white.

Aoba settles himself slightly above the cut and bends down to look Mikado in the eye as if he's spotted an interesting animal of some unknown species. With joyful curiosity. He opens his mouth to speak but Mikado silences him by taking a hold of his small chin. He realizes with a start how fragile it feels in his hand. 

Mikado misses Kida. Mikado misses him so much it hurts at every moment of every day. He hasn't talked to Kida for weeks even though he's been talking to him every single day of his life up to this point, ever since he can remember. It hurts all the more when the void left over by his best friend, the radiant, familiar, eternally joyful Kida is filled by this creepy creature Aoba is.

Mikado hates Aoba because he's not Masaomi. Because he's so much not Masaomi as anyone can get while making all the apparent similarities as disturbing as possible.

Mikado pulls Aoba down for a kiss because he's afraid he'd start talking. And if anything his rants are parodies of how Kida used to act. 

Aoba kisses him back uncertainly. It's very much a mess because they're both still kids and don't know how to go about it. Mikado can feel saliva trickling down his chin. He almost forgets about how badly his stomach's hurting.

Aoba withdraws and tilts his head sideways, looking at him questioningly, his smile intact. 

Mikado has just kissed him or more precisely made him kiss him. Aoba thinks how all the kisses in his life are not quite the normal kind that happens in heated moments between a girl and a boy but are always somewhat... off. Not that he won't take what he can get.

Mikado pushes him away when he tries kissing him again. 

Aoba gets the hint and tries moving away but Mikado's arm wraps around his back and keeps him where he is. That's where Aoba's orientation is lost. He hopes this time around this ocurrence won't result in his bloodshed.

For how weak he is, Mikado's still stronger than him because of sheer mass difference so Aoba doesn't really try to struggle. He's all for swimming with the currents when there's no way to escape them.

Mikado catches Aoba's eyes widening briefly when he doesn't let him go. It makes him happy. What he's holding isn't a doll all the way through at least. 

Mikado tugs down at Aoba's coat, pulling it off his shoulders. Aoba complies with a sigh and takes the coat off.

He's astonishingly small without it for a boy his age and only looks male for lack of anything to make him look female. Mikado's aware he's pretty much just like that himself but he still thinks it's strange.

Aoba's waiting. He doesn't really know where it's going and he's not really interested in this going anywhere. Except maybe if Mikado has never done it with Kida. Then it would have been his victory. He wants to ask and opens his mouth to do so only to be forced into another kiss instead.

So Mikado is some kind of a silence fetishist? Silence is prized indeed after all the shouts and screams of pain and sounds of weapons breaking bones and of glass shattering out in the streets. Aoba is all for enjoying it, except when he's not allowed to talk his control over everyone around him slips and if there's anything Aoba hates it is losing control.

Mikado's hands slide up his sides under his shirt and that's when Aoba realizes this is not fun and games and somehow Mikado is suddenly all serious and not particularly shy anymore. 

Has he seen how it's done on the Internet or something? 

His fingers clamp on Aoba's barely there nipples. It tickles. Not particularly so though.

It's Mikado's turn to stare looking for any slivers of reaction on Aoba's smiling face. The boy winces in the end when the pinch on his nipple gets painful and both little nubs get hard at the same time.

Mikado pulls Aoba down for another kiss, trying to do something about their noses colliding and teeth bruising lips. Practice is something neither of them can fake though.

Aoba takes off his shirt himself because he's sixteen and whatever is happening to him, as long as it's sexual a part of him is all for it. He's figured a while ago that with his particular looks boys might have been a better bet all along.

Mikado gets very red when his hands slide down to Aoba's backside. The pain is pretty much all forgotten at this point and he can feel himself getting very hard. 

Mikado is embarrassed since forever that he has a penis at all. Somehow it seems like such a bad idea to have it and his parents have always been warning him about it and Mikado has always been somewhat sensitive when it came to things like that. Getting hard in somebody else's presence is bad. A part of him is glad it's not someone he cherishes much at least.

Aoba moves down his body a little bit, at least avoiding grazing the cut this time around and settles down right on his hardening length probably because he's an obnoxious little... like that...

Mikado's thoughts get a little bit incoherent at this point. Aoba stops smiling. It's like a miracle. Mikado wants it to last a bit longer except lasting is the last thing either of them is capable of.

Mikado squeezes his hands in between their bodies to unzip his pants. Aoba's small hands help him and wrap themselves around his length obligingly, taking it out from his boxers swiftly enough. 

Mikado decides he doesn't like Aoba's sudden initiative. He doesn't trust him with anything, much less delicate body parts.

Aoba doesn't get it when his hands are swatted away. He was trying to be nice. And he's been always thinking he was pretty good at being nice.

Mikado's not particularly sure what he wants to do but he opts for taking Aoba's pants off. 

Their eyes meet as if by accident. They both decide the other looks somewhat clueless. 

Mikado pulls Aoba's underpants down and realizes he's happy that the other boy's smaller than him down there as well. Part of the reason why Aoba's so messed up might be his small dick. Mikado has read something to that effect once.

They grope each other for a little bit, nearly coming from just that. All in all, it does feel very exciting.

Mikado catches Aoba's hand, the one with the scar from pen stabbing, he realizes upon running his thumb over the back of it, and forces it into his mouth. Aoba looks at him questioningly, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks too. He's quite cute like that, actually, naked, aroused, weirded out. If he could stay in this particular state forever, Mikado would've been happy having him around.

Aoba whimpers in embarrassment when he realizes what Mikado means to make him do. His hand is guided down and under Mikado's body. He figures it's still better than having this done to himself and lets his slickened fingers be forced down the other boy's crack and quided inside him. He blinks upon realizing how tight it is there. Really, he would opt for vaginal sex anyday. This doesn't seem physically possible.

Mikado's looking as if he's in pain. His own fingers get mingled with Aoba's inside him even though they're dry. He's slightly numbed down by the painkillers and it's still a more interesting kind of pain than the one his wounds are radiating with. His lenght is straining, leaking precum onto Aoba's bare stomach. 

Aoba feels as if he's suffocating. It's not a nice feeling. 

He pulls Mikado's hand away from his entrance because this way he can't really get any deep and he wants to see what that would do to Mikado. Aoba has always been the experimental type. Some of his experiments have gone awry with pretty picturesque booms but it's another story. Nothing he's willing to think about right fucking now.

Mikado cums right onto his stomach the moment Aoba's fingers reach something inside him finally. 

Aoba grimaces at the sticky feeling. He's glad he doesn't need to care about pregnancies in this particular situation at least. He tries that spot inside Mikado a few more times but Mikado's already forcing him off and pushing him away. Then he turns over and pushes his face down into the floor to cover his embarrassment. He's determined to never look at Aoba's face again.

Aoba looks down at his own weeping length questioningly. He smears Mikado's sperm off his stomach and chest with his hand. He reaches out towards his discarded shirt to wipe his hand off but there's something about the way Mikado's trembling on the floor, his naked ass exposed even though all his clothes are still on, that infallibly draws his attention. 

With how he's shaking, oh God, is he crying now? Aoba wonders though he can't say that he cares much.

His sticky hand takes a hold of his penis and guides it right into Mikado's loosened up entrance.

Mikado struggles but the pants he still has pretty much on tangle around his legs making him fall back down. Aoba bends down to pull them off to spread Mikado's legs a bit more because there's no way he could bury more than the tip of his erection this way.

Mikado hoists himself up from the floor. He's glad Aoba can't see his face. The other boy's length slides inside him slowly now that his legs are spread. Aoba cums the very moment he's fully sheathed, the tightness around him impossible to bear. 

And that's it. Mikado can feel his sperm running down his thighs. He feels somewhat dirty and runs away to the bathroom as soon as Aoba withdraws, his face furiously red.

He doesn't come out for hours, locks himself inside and does whatever in complete silence after having washed. 

Aoba collects himself after a while, pats his penis affectionately and gets up to try to knock on the bathroom's door. When Mikado doesn't answer for several minutes, he dresses himself with a sigh, puts his coat back on and leaves Mikado's place, forcing a smile upon his face the moment he's out the door.

His first kiss was awkward enough but his loss of virginity was another kind of a disaster altogether. 

A message from Mikado comes just as he's reaching his own apartment, thinking up yet another excuse for his late return for his mother. Obviously, he can't tell her a male friend of sorts has made him fuck him. That wouldn't have probably sit all that well with her.

" _We should do this again, Aoba-kun._ " The message reads.

In a world inhabited by creatures that pretty much do what Aoba wants them to do and expects them to do, Mikado is one strange aberration.

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was keeping them silent all fic.


End file.
